Niagara Falls (1941 film) Credits
Opening Logos * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "Niagara Falls" * Photographed in Technicolor * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. * Copyrighted MCMXLI Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Classified and Passed by the National Board of Review * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 03179 * Western Electric Noiseless Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound System * With the Talents of: ** Marjorie Woodworth as Margie Blake ** Tom Brown as Tom Wilson ** ZaSu Pitts as Emmy Sawyer ** Slim Summerville as Sam Sawyer ** Chester Clute as Hotel Manager Potter ** Edgar Dearing as Motorcycle Cop ** Edward Gargan as Chuck ** Gladys Blake as Trixie ** Leon Belasco as Head Waiter ** Rand Brooks as Honeymooner ** Margaret Roach as Honeymooner ** Jack Rice as Hotel Desk Clerk * Directions: Tex Avery, Dave Fleischer, James Culhane * Original Story: Dave Fleischer, Dan Gordon, Ted Pierce, Isidore Sparber * Screen Adaptation: T. Hee, Dan Gordon, Carl Meyer, Ted Pierce, Graham Place, Isidore Sparber, Bob Wickersham, William Turner, Cal Howard * Titles: Eugene Conrad, Paul Gerard Smith, Hal Yates * Photography: Charles Schettler * Sound Effects: Maurice Manne * Music and Lyrics: Ralph Rainger and Leo Robin * Songs by: Sammy Timberg · Frank Loesser * Atomspheric Music Created and Conducted by: Leigh Harline * Orchestrations by: Leo Shuken, George Parrish, Walter Scharf, Charles Bradshaw * Musicians: Victor Cannella · Piano * Chorus Interpretations: The Four Marshals and The Royal Guards * Singing Voice of Princess Glory: Jessica Dragonette * Singing Voice of Prince David: Lanny Ross * Scenics: Robert Little, Shane Miller, Hemia Calpini, Eddi Bowlds, Anton Loeb, Robert Connavale * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Art Direction: X. Atencio Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Arthur Heinemann, Saul Bass, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen, Richard Day, Joseph C. Wright, Charles Philippi, Charles Payzant, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley * Layout: Bruce Bushman * Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine, Eric Hansen, Art Riley, Mique Nelson, Saul Bass, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley, Dick Anthony * Directors of Animation: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place * Animators: Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo, Sam Stimson, Thomas Golden, Reuben Grossman, Lod Rossner, George Sheehan, Dick Williams, Hal Seeger, Winfield Hoskins, George Waiss, Anthony Di Paola, John Walworth, Bill Littlejohn, Tony Pabian, Don Williams, Stephen Muffati, Ed Love, Michael Lah, Seymour Kneitel, Ben Clopton, Bernard Garbutt, Frank Kelling, Lillian Friedman * Assistant Animators: Ben Solomon, R.L. Thompson, Bill Hopper, Jack Ozarks, Marty Taras, Jim Tyer, John Patrick Freeman * Inbetweeners: Kay Wright, Paul Murry, Pat Matthews, Blaine Gibson * Ink and Paint: June Patterson, Marjorie Ralston, Retta Davidson * Produced by: Max Fleischer, Fred Qrimby Closing * The End · A Walt Disney Production · Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. · For Victory U.S. War of the Bonds Buy Yours in This Theatre Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:World War 2 Cartoons Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:Rated G